There Goes Ron Again
by fradyspider
Summary: Ron makes some more funny mistakes and Hermione and Harry get an attitude with each other.
1. Ron and Power Drills

Ron and the Power Drills

There was Ron just sitting there in his hospital bed. He had yet again been through another dangerous job. He always got himself into these kinds of things, well, sort of. He would just be doing something and somebody else made the hillarious mistake.

"Ok Ron, I'm going to let you alone in the nails aisle because I think I can trust you now, well, just don't go running off to the power drills aisle," his girlfriend Hermione was saying to him. "Hermione, do you really think you should trust Ron with the power tools again, just remember what happened last time," Hermione's best friend, Harry, was saying to her. "I know Harry, but maybe he'll be able to control his childishness today," Hermione told Harry. "Well what if he drops something or knocks down a shelf. Heaven forbid what he's going to do at the house. Oh! What if he gets to the aisle with the power drills before us and he has one in his hand and then sees a spider," Harry questioned. Hermione made a huge gasp and started to run. At that time they were on the opposite side of the store from the power drills.

Ron was walking up and down the aisle because Hermione had told him to stay there. All of a sudden he turned into the tambourine-banging monkey when he saw a shiny flash of light. He began to make funny noises and started doing the loopy dance. He then got on all fours and ran like a bear to the shiny light. Harry and Hermione saw the flash of light and got worried. Hermione then began to run and Harry followed her.

They finally arrived at the power drill aisle just to see Ron with a big drill in his hand. Hermione ran to her man. Once he saw her staring down at him he put down the drill on the lower shelf and looked down at her. "Sweetie," Hermione was saying looking embarrassed, "what were you doing?" Ron replied softly, "Uh… actually what I was doing was… uh… nothing… my dear." Hermione just looked at him with a "do you think I'm stupid or something?" look. Ron then grabbed the drill to take it to the register. As he was walking down the aisle, holding hands with Hermione with Harry not to far behind, he saw something… something scary.

Ron screamed dropping the drill to the floor, "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! SP- SP- SPIDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" He went running. "Oh wow, and you could have had me," Harry was whispering to Hermione with his head bent down and his hand over his forehead. That somehow triggered Hermione into thinking of how she really could have had Harry, but that was besides the fact. She then yelled, "Shut up, fool! Who are you to comment about my love life… just SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" "Ok, sorry, it won't happen again. Now can we please just find Ron and head home?!?!?!?!?," Harry said to Hermione. Hermione agreed and they set off.


	2. Ron and His Dangerous Job

"YES! There he is," Hermione was crying out. Ron was running out of the store hunched over and tears flowing from his eyes. And yes, he was still crying, "spider." Hermione and Harry sped up to catch the crying boy who had just jumped into a cab and rode away. "Oh no, where did he go," Hermione was saying to Harry. "I don't know but let's call him and try to find out," Harry replied to Hermione.

The two teenagers finally found their friend about a half an hour later. First they had to track Ron down, and then they went back into the store and bought a drill and some nails and screws. Now all three of them stood there in the house staring at Ron's next task. "My hair is a mess from all the electricity in the air. I'm going to go blow dry it and brush it out," Hermione said to the boys. Harry didn't really care and responded in, "And we care why?" Once again, since Hermione had a short temper, she started to yell at Harry but then steamed off to do her hair.

"Ok, Ron. How do we do this? It's supposed to be simple, isn't it? Well, you can do it," Harry was saying to Ron. "Hey, hey, hey. Why do I always have to do the jobs around here or at any of our houses," Ron responded to Harry. Harry was laughing from the beginning of what he had said and replied to Ron, "Well fat Albert, you are the only one we can get to actually do the job. You also make it quite a joke as you're doing it. Dude, You're down right hilarious." "Oh would you shut up and help me do this thing. You can be so immature at some times, Harry," Ron was angrily saying to Harry.

"Oh my gosh! You two are nut cases. You have short tempers, well, a little bit, and you don't even know how to drill in a screw," Hermione questioned to Ron and Harry. "Well sorry, miss thang," Harry was saying like he was trying to be an annoying brat. "Oh, no you didn't," Hermione was saying and snapping her fingers. Ron stood there and watched the fight that went on for a few minutes. "Ok, now can we please get to work? I'm quite tired of you two fighting and I want to get this done," Ron softly said to the angry bunch. The two agreed and set off for the wall with Ron.

"Oh wait. Hold on you guys. I'm going to go wash my face real quick," Hermione said to Ron and Harry. Before Hermione left the bathroom, she put the hair dryer in the sink so nobody might trip over the cord. As she was turning around, he hair accidentally flipped the switch for the hair dryer to turn on. Her hand that was flying up hit the switch and turned on the water. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

All three of them happily shouted, "Lets do this!" Ron grabbed the drill and a few screws. "OK, I can't wait to do this now," Ron said to Harry and Hermione. Ron headed for the marked place in the wall to put the drill through. Ron hesitated then remembered to put the screw in the front of the drill. "Ok, now I'm ready," Ron said to the other two just standing there. Ron started drilling. As he was drilling, he hit the neighbors' condo wall and the nail went off course. BOOM! CRASH! Ron went flying straight off to the side, all arms and legs flying in front of him, and back thrusted into the wall. SPLAT! He landed in the bathroom.

Ron was smashed up against the wall like a little fly. Well, a lot bit bigger than the average fly really. Harry tried to hold it all in… but he couldn't, "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh you ignorant little…," Hermione started yelling at Harry. Then they heard and saw something. Ron started squirming his legs like a squished fly. "Oww," Ron had tried to say. Then he started slipping.

"Oh dear lordy," Hermione softly whispered with her hand over her mouth. "What's the problem, Hermione," Harry questioned her. "Oh you darn well what's wrong! Ron landed in the bathroom," she started getting louder as she was talking. "So, maybe on his way down he can let one out in the pot," Harry said laughing. "Oh my gosh, you are just… Ah! It's too hard to explain in words. Can't you hear that? The water in the sink is running and I left the hair dryer in there," Hermione was saying very terrified. "Well, if it's off he'll just get wet if he lands there," Harry insured. "No NO **NO**!!!!! I can hear it," said Hermione. "Hear what," Harry said back. "The hair dryer. And… oh my gosh. My boyfriend's about to die!!!!! Here, since I know you won't understand, I'll explain it to you. Oh my gosh, he falling! I'd better make it quick! Ok, the water in the sink is on and the hair dryer, that is ON, is sitting in the middle of it! If he falls in it he's going to get hurt," Hermione was now screaming at about the top of her lungs. They ran.

The two did not run fast enough. In the blink of an eye Ron fell into the sink and was yet again sent flying through the condo. "It's looks pretty funny in slow motion… like a matrix move where the face skin is flying backwards and the arms and legs moving in all directions, but without the matrix part," Harry was trying to explain to Hermione using his fingers somehow and laughing. Hermione tackled him to the floor. "Ok, that was odd," Harry was saying to himself in his head. "Sorry about that but my boyfriend was just sent flying through the… wait, where'd he… oh no.," Hermione replied to Harry's thought in his head. "Ok, why did you just stop yourself two times while talking," Harry was asking her. "Well, how would you feel if you were dating Ron and first thing you know he's flying through the air and then he's gone," Hermione said starting to cry. "Well, a little awkward and probably a whole lot of sad," he said to her, only making it worse with the "whole lot of sad" part.

The two of them wondered where Ron could be. Hermione turned around to start pacing when she found out where Ron had gone. She saw a big hole in the wall in the shape of Ron flying through the air like a retard. She thought to herself for a minute of how bad that must have hurt. Out of nowhere she heard a sudden outburst and knew that it obviously was Harry laughing his butt off. He too had seen the hole Ron had made after being electrocuted and thrown through the air and through the wall into the neighbors' condo. Hermione started running into the condo next door and got Ron out. She right away drove the boys to the hospital.

There was Ron just sitting there in his hospital bed. He had yet again been through another dangerous job. He always got himself into these kinds of things, well, sort of. He would just be doing something and somebody else made the hillarious mistake. Well, they made what usually makes him get hurt the most.


End file.
